Kotochan in Wonderland
by Cirunoz9
Summary: Kotohime,Oc aku secara  melihat Rukia yg lg kebingungan. Ia mengejar Rukia yg masuk ke lubang. Kotohime pun terperankap di tempat yg pasti semua anak ingin kunjungi, Wonderland. Bagaimana caranya ia kembali ke apartemen Orihime? WARNING: Gaje, Garing dll


**First, Gw bilang Gomen dulu ama fan club pairing yg ada Shuuhei, Renji, ma Kira-nya... tp nanti di chap 3/4**

**Koto-chan in Wonderland**

**JENGJENGJENGJE~NG! (GAJE)**

**Kotohime, Lunatic Kotohime (c) Yuuko (Sumpeh gw kagak nyuri OC partner gw meski in real life gw suka nyuri bekel partner gw )**

**Bleach (c) Tite Kubo**

**Alice in Wonderland (c) Lewis Carrol**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Wonderland<strong>

Kotohime Kyojin lg di Dunia Manusia. Dia tuh bosen di marahin 'ma Renji. Emang bisa aja ngegebukin Renji ampe mati hehehehe... (#digampar Renji en RenjiFC). Jadi, Kotohime lg di Dunia Manusia (UDAH BEGO!) Eh? udah ya? hai, hai~ Dia nginep di rumahnya Orihime. Kebetulan, si Orihime dapet baju yg paaaasssssssssss ukurannya 'ma Kotohime.

"Kyaa~! Kotohime-san Cantikkk!" seru Orihime pas liat Kotohime pake dress biru + frilly white apron + stripe stoking + mary jane shoes.

"*sweatdrop* Hehehehe... Orihime makasih ya. Udah kasihin aku baju yg kawaiiiii~ banget" kata Kotohime '_Oh Em Ji! Jadi keinget latihan super ngeri, susah, en kejem pas gw mo jadi Royal Guard... Gw di suruh pake Kimono frilly. Kou, Untung lo udah mati...'_ katanya dalam hati

"Oh iya! Kotohime-san, aku boleh pergi bentar nggak? soalnya, aku lupa beli bahan buat makan malem" tanya Orihime

"Ngapaen nanya gw? Boleh2 aja. Rumah2 lo...*cuek mode on*" jawab Kotohime santai abiz

"yaudah, ya. Permisi!" Orihime langsung kluar kamar apartemennya.

**SEJAM KEMUDIAN**

Kotor (#BANKAI) Woi! lu OC gw! ngapaen nyiksa gw? eniwei btw, Kotohime mule bosen ama heran.

"Kok Orihime blon pulang ye? Jangan2... *long silence*... (#Kotohime di gebukin Readers ama Author karna kelamaan [Yuuko: HUAHAHA! Dendam ku terbalas!])

Di culik Ulquiorra...". Mendadak, Yuuko Arisawa, sang Author langsung ada di hadapannya.

"ASTOJIM(?)! ADA SETAAANNNN~!" treak Kotohime histeris. Trauma Setan. (Behh... Shinigami kan manusia yg udah mati. Setan takut Setan #BANKAI)

"Uy. Lu tau Ulquiorra dari siapa? heh? Lu kan gak kenal. Liat aja kagak." kata Yuuko yg sedang OOC karna sebel OC nya membankai dirinya

"Gw mah liat di G**gle. Plus, gw cs-annya Grimmjow...'' jawab Kotohime bangga.

"Hmph. Jgn bankain gw lg ya. sakit tao!"

"Hai, hai..."

"Well den, goodbye. FUJINHOSHO!" Yuuko pun langsung meluncur pergi (#apa ini?) ke dunianya.

"*sweatdrop* ... WTF? Ahh~! sms-an aja deh~".

Pas lg seru2nya SMS-an, Eh, ada Rukia lg kaleng-kabut. Tp ada yg aneh ama Rukichi (#Sode no Shirayuki!) Ouch! sakit, midget! (#Tsukishiro!) Ampun, Mak! Iya deh! gak bakal di panggil Rukichi lg! ehem... Dia pake usagi mimi! (plesetan neko mimi ^w^)

"Eh? Rukichi? Kok kaya Petir (#Ditampolin Peter White) eh.. Peter White ya?"

**DI DUNIA SANG AUTHOR**

Yuuko: Asstojim(?)! Gw salah ngetik!

Rukia: Woi! Lu dah gak mau manggil gw Rukichi. Kok malah Koto yg ngomong? Saya salahkan Author yg telah membuat fic ini! Mae, Sode no Shi-

Yuuko: Kok ke gw marahnya? Ke Koto dong!

Rukia: Dia OC-mu... Mae, Sode no-

Yuuko: Eits! Jangan bunuh saya! kalo di apa2in, saya akan membuat mu malu setengah idup dan setengah mati.

Rukia: Ku adukan ke Nii-sama... En Setengah idup ama setengah mati itu sama aja.

Yuuko: Saya itu fans Nii-sama mu. Saya bisa melakukan "itu" ke Byakushi. *evil laugh* (LEBAY! tolong di abaikan)... Sama ya?

Rukia: Sama... aku balik dulu ya. Aku harus latihan nendang buat *disensor karena spoiler*. And don't do "that" to Nii-sama! (Sok english mode on)

Yuuko: Oke! Dadah!... Mabey i will... on YOU! (sok english mode on)

Rukia: *udah pergi*

Yuuko: Oke, balik ke lap- OMG! Siape yg ngetik pembicaraan gw & Rukia? (padahal yg nulis org-nya sendiri...)

**KEMBALI KE DUNIA MANUSIA**

"Duuhhh! Gimana nih? Aku telat bangetz! Nanti Ratu bakal ngurung gw nih!" seru 'Rukia' panik

"Oy! Ruki! ngapaen lo pake usagi mimi + waist coat?" tanya Kotohime

"Ah! Diem! Aku gak bisa Konsen!" treak 'Rukia'. Dia pun menendang bagian yg ber bentukl Y (tau kan...?) "laki sialan"

"heh! Gw ni cewe, Rukia! Gw buka Stroberry!" seru Kotohime marah. BG-nya aja berapi-api...

"Be- Betina ya?" tanya 'Rukia'

"Betina? hah? gw manusia! kalo Betina, Lo ngeledek gw binatang! SINI LO! BIAR GW GEBUKIN!"

"Huaa! Gw telat plus di kejar cewe GAJE!" treak 'Rukia' sambil nagis. Diapun loncat ke dalam lobang yg ada di kebun apartemen (100% ngasal!).

"Tunggu lo! Kalo gw pake Gigai gw, nati jatohnya sakit... yaudah deh." Kotohime pun keluar dari Gigainya... Tp bukannya pake baju biasa yg di pake Shinigami (lupa namanya =="), tp yg dia pake. An Alice-like outfit (cielah~ sok inggris).

"Anjrot! B*bi! Gw masih pake baju lolita yg menjijikan (#dikejar Lolita di seluruh dunia) ini! Yaudah deh... daripada gak pake apa2..."

.

.

.

.

"WHOOOAAAA!"

BRUK!

"Ow... Shunpo juga kagak bisa, ini sangat T-E-R-L-A-L-U~... Ack! Gw gak bawa zanpakuto gw! Nuuuu! SHINSEI!"

**DI DUNIA PARA ZANPAKUTO**

Shinsei: Hatchi~!

Haineko: Nape lo?

Tobiume: Shinsei kenapa?

Shinsei: Biasa, Master gw ngomongin yg nggak2 tentang gw...

**KEMBALI KE KOTO-CHAN**

"What the hell, hill, hall! Ni dimane lg?... Hei! ketemu jg ma kamu!" seru Kotohima sambil nunjuk ke Usagi-Rukia.

"Ahh! Jangan siksa Chappy White (plesetan peter white!)! Chappy gak punya salah!" Chappy pun kabur ke pintu terkecil dan dia mengecil.

"OMG... kekuatan ilusi gw backfire ke gw nih...?" tanya Kotohime kedirinya sendiri "Woi!...*sweatdrop* Gw kegedean ya? Wah, gimana nih..." Kotohime pun liat dimeja. Ada minuman yg ada lebel yg bacanya "Minum Gw ato mati disini :D"

"... Ngamcem bgt dah... minum aja dah, daripada mati di tempat Gak Jelas ke gini... ama kebetulan. lg aus. hehehehe... *minum potion gak jelas*. Tiba2 Iku (Koto: Jgn pake nama samaran saya~!) eh... Kotohime jadi (#Diinjek-injek Readers) banget.

"Huh? kok ruangan mendadak gede ya...?" tanya Kotohime polos kaya org o'on. Emang! Orangnya itu kaya Hisagi. Cakep tapi o'on (#Digebukin Kotohime ama Hisagi)

"Yesss! Akhirnya gw bisa ngejar Chappy binti Calon-Sate-Kelici! Yes! Berhasil! Berhasil! Berhasil! Hore!" seru Kotohime sambil nari2 gaje. Pas mau kepintu, eh... Kotohime pun kepleset. Ia terlontar sampe pintu tersebut. Alhasil, Kotohime pun kejedot (bahasa para author Cirunoz9 untuk kejeduk) pintu. Alias... PINTUNYA KEKUNCI NYONG! DENDAM AUTHOR KE KOTOHIME TERBALAS UNTUK KEDUA KAINYA! HUAHAHAHAHA! (#Disiksa Kotohime ama Readers karna banyak ngebacot [Readers: Baka Author! D:])

"O NOOOOOO! pintunya kekunci~! Kuncinya entah dima- yah... diatas meja... A*u! Seharusnya gw lg ngegebukin Renji! (# Digampar Renji + RenjiFC 2x) AAARRRGGGHHHH!" Kotohime pun mengamuk. KRRRRRRUUUUYYUUUUUKKKK!

"Eh? yah... ketauan ama readers kalo gw laper... ada makanan gak sih?" tanya Kotohime sambil liat2 sekelilingnya kalo ada makanan. Terus, dia liat ada kue.(Dari jauh? weis... keturunan elang nih #Dibacok) Kotohime langsung lari sekenceng-kencengnya, tp jatoh. katanya sih, perutnya kram (emang bisa?).

"Adudududuh! perut gw! perut gw kram! rest dulu ah~ *maen2 HP* *KRUYUK~!* lapeer~ mau kue nya, tp jauh... *nangis bombay* hu... mau kue... *cry-baby mode on*(#PLAKBUMJEGER)"

"*berenti nangis* Ngapaen gw nangis? yah... ketular virus GaJe deh... Dah ah maen hape gw. Dudidumdum~ Hm? ada labelnya lg." kata Kotohime. Label nya berisi '' Gigit gw satu kali doang. kalo kebanyakan, awas lo. D:"

"Ngancem lg... Gw hajar nih yg buat ni label (Yuuko: Gulp...)...'' kata Kotohime mengeluarkkan ekspresi datar.

"Gw makan dua gigit aja. Ngapen gw ikutin kata2 benda mati? *makan kue*".

Kotohime pun menjadi gedeeeeee bgt. Saking gedenya, ni ruangan kagak muat buat Koto.

"Omslok(?)! gw kegedean! sealan! cepet2 aja deh. *ngambil kunci terus minum potion*"

"*lari kepintu*" '_gw harus balik nih. Nanti Byakushi bakal ngurangin gaji gw _(dasar Shinigami matre! #BOOM)' pikir Kotohime. Ia membuka pintu. Saat Kotohime melihat dibalik pintu. Dia melihat: (a) Nazi (?) ngamuk. (b) Grimmjow bertarung dgn Ulquiorra (?). (c) Luar Angkasa (ABAIKAN 10000x). Jawabannya... gak ada di pilihannya! (#Dibankai Seluruh soul reaper yg bisa bankai) Dia melihat sebuah hutan yg banyak bunga2, jamur, peri, dll.

"D-Dimana ini?" tanya-nya

"Kamu di Wonderland, Alice"

**T(o) B(e) C(ontinued)**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuko: <strong>Fanfic Gaje! empeldumdumdum! Fanfic Gaje! Empeldumdumdum! E~ Aa~ E~ Aa~! Untuk para Readers, maaf kalo gaje. Author nulis ini pas baru bangun tidur ^_^". Anyways, Re-

**Lunatic Kotohime**: REVIEW PLZ! KALO NGGAK, GW BURU LO!

**Yuuko:** Ngapain kau disini? Hus!Hus!Hus!... Tolong beri ide untuk Chap selanjutnya ya~ dah~


End file.
